Bubble Baths and Naked Magic A Child AoMomo One-Shot
by corner-of-stupid-and-obsessed
Summary: Daiki refuses to take a bath with Satsuki. Why? Because when boys and girls are naked around each other- weird things happen! Complete Fluff.


**Fandom/Anime: **_Kuroko no Basuke_

**Paring(s): **_AoMomo_

**Rating: **_K / General Audience (Fluff)_

**Word Count:**_ 1300_

**Author's Notes:** Man, it's been a while since I've been on here... But I'm on Summer Vacation now uwu. So I must write~

Anyways... this is originally from my RP Account on tumblr (TheCeriseQueen) Which lead to me posting it all my fanfic sites/blogs. (AO3, Here, and Tumblr twice.)

* * *

"Dai-_chan_!" Satsuki whined from a top the staircase, waiting for a response. She was only 6 years old, so whining was her specialty. Usually, it would be her father to ask her why she was crying, or why she wanted a certain person. But he wasn't home today, for some reason, her mom said it had to do with work.

But she was too young to know what work was about. The most work she had ever done was either clean up her room, or do school work, like math problems and stuff. "Mommy..!" Cerise hues turned to look back towards the bathroom, searching for the adult. "I think he's outside, can I go find him?" She asked, hoping her mother could hear her over the roaring hum of the bathtub faucet.

Again, no response. Why was it that no one paid attention to the younger kids? They were always busy with adult stuff, especially her daddy.

Holding onto the railing of the staircase, the pink haired girl carefully made her way down to the ground floor, rushing to open the door before her mom could hear her sneaking out.

Outside, the sky bloomed with color. Orange and redish hues melted together, the clouds tinted a light pink as the sun began to sink into the horizon. Quickly, Satsuki ran to the edge of the wooden porch outside her front door, skimming through the yard before spotting the navy haired friend sitting the the grass. "Dai-chan!" She called out again, taking two stepped hops down the porch stairs, only to run barefooted into the cool dirt, the grass tickling her toes as she ran up behind the boy.

"Dai-chan, my mommy says I have to take a bath!" She explained breifly, throwing her arms around his neck as she laid across her stomach against his back. Resting her chin on his shoulder, she observed as Daiki watched over a large ant hill, his fingers carefully counting each ant that entered and left the pile of dirt.

"So? Go take one, you're all dirty anyway." He murmured, trying to shake her off. "Suki-chan.. get off my back..!" As he said this, his squatted figure began to rock back and forth, making the girl giggle with glee.

Satsuki shook her head, nuzzling her nose into the boy's hair. "No way! If I'm dirty, you're probably dirtier!" She pointed out, the blue strands she hid her face in were slightly damp with sweat, probably from their adventure in the park woods today. "Come take one with me!"

Her offer clearly caught him off guard, because right after the words fell from her lips, the tanned boy rocked a bit too far back, leading into Satsuki falling to the ground, and Daiki right on top of her. "Gross, no way!" He retorted, rolling off her stomach to lay beside her. "My mom says I can't see girls naked, 'cause…" Daiki soon looked away, sitting himself up with his legs crossed.

" 'Cause…?" Satsuki asked, curious to know why. Nothing was different between them, right? They were almost like brother and sister, and siblings share baths, right?

His face grew considerably red, his hands fiddling with his shirt before he looked up and blurted out, "Because they have boobs! And.. other parts, parts I'm not allowed to talk about!" He was quick to defend.

"Boobs?" She raised an eyebrow, looking down to her chest. "I don't think I'm old enough for boobs yet," she thought aloud, pulling out the collar of her shirt to look inside.

Nope, nothing yet. She could see clear down to her belly button, nothing to block them.

"Suki-chan.. quit looking, it's weird." He murmured beneath this breath, hoping he was quiet enough that she wouldn't hear.

Peeking up from her shirt, Satsuki let go of the fabric, her hands, dropping into her lap. "What other parts? Has your mom already talked to you about them? Like.. where babies come from and stuff?" Not only was she curious, but also jealous. Her mom wouldn't tell her any of that stuff, she only knew that they came from a word called 'sex'.

Almost like a light switch, the red was back on his cheeks, glowing like a night light! "W-well, my dad told me a little," Daiki confessed, rather sheepishly as well. "He said I can't sleep in the same bed with a girl, or else this magic happens with.." he gulped, "my wee-wee and then babies happen.."

The pinkette wanted to laugh, but at the same time, she was so intrigued and wanted to know more. "Come on!" She stood up, grabbing his hand as she did so. "Let's go ask _my_ mom! I'm sure she'll tell us something!"

"W-What?!" Satsuki was quick to drag the flustered boy into the house, Daiki panicking to change the girl's mind as she lead him up the stairs. "N-no, Satsuki is was supposed to be a secret! I'll get in trouble if my dad finds out!"

Once they both entered the bathroom, Satsuki found her mother sitting on the floor, turning off the faucet as she leaned over the tub. "Oh, you brought Daiki, is he going to join you?"

The little girl nodded, letting of the brother figure's hand as she began to take off her shorts. "Come on, Dai-chan, you don't need help, do you?" She then waddled over to the tub, her underwear and shorts at her ankles before she stepped out of them.

"Now Satsuki, not everyone can do the things you can." Her mother warned, watching as her daughter began to wiggle out of her shirt. "Daiki, do you need help?" He was quick to shake his head, his gaze locked with the floor as Satsuki undressed.

He didn't want the magic to start on him, so he made sure he didn't watch. "N-No Auntie, I don't need any help." Daiki reassured, slowly lifting his shirt overhead. "The magic isn't gonna mess with me, right?" He looked up, teary eyed to the pinkette's mother, terrified of what might happen.

Satsuki's mother went wide eyed, swapping glances from her daughter who was climbing into the tub, to Daiki who stood shirtless with his pants still on. "What magic, sweetie? There's no magic here." She tried to calm the younger boy down, placing her hand on his cheek.

"But my daddy said if I see a girl naked, and we sleep in the same bed, that babies will happen!" He rushed, taking a deep breath once he explained.

The woman could only laugh, shaking her head and she ruffled Daiki's hair, leaning down to kiss his forehead. _It was amazing how innocent the two could be. _"No, baby. You two are too young for the magic. Besides, you and Satsuki have slept in the same bed before. Like when I baby sit you both, you sleep in her bed, don't you?"

Hesitantly, the tanned boy nodded, sniffing as he looked over to Satsuki in the bath. "So I can share a bath with Suki-chan?" The mother nodded. "And the magic won't happen?" He asked, just to be sure as he unbuttoned his pants.

"No magic," she repeated, picking up both children's clothes as the navy haired boy rushed into the bubble filled tub.

After almost an hour of playing in the tub, and taking turns cleaning each other, Satsuki's mother helped them both out. While they dried off, they each ate a bowl of their favorite ice cream. Satsuki's being chocolate covered cherry swirl, and Daiki's caramel almond chunk. They watched cartoons while Satsuki's mom brushed her hair, and then they both fell asleep on the couch, the adventurous duo falling asleep cheek-to-cheek, drool dripping from both their mouths.


End file.
